Elemental Powers
}} Elemental Powers are ancestral powers used by Elemental Masters In Ninjago. For over a hundred generations, the elemental powers have been passed down. Elements Fire Fire is the element used by Kai. Fireballs are something you can shoot at enemies using the element of fire. Kai can also do fire spinjitzu and fire airjitzu. This element does have a relationship with smoke. Fire corresponds with the colour red and orange. Lightning Lightning is the element used by Jay. This element allows you to shoot lightning bolts using the element of lightning. Jay can also do lightning spinjitzu and lightning airjitzu. This element does has a relationship with speed, gravity, and wind. Lightning corresponds with the colour blue. Earth Earth is the element used by Cole. This element allow you can cause earthquakes using the power of earth. Cole can also do earth spinjitzu and earth airjitzu. This element does have a relationship with metal. Earth corresponds with the colour black and brown. Ice Ice is the element used by Zane. This element allow you freeze things using the power of ice. Zane can also do ice spinjitzu and ice airjitzu. This element does have a relationship with water. Ice corresponds with the colour white. Water Water is the element used by Nya. This element allow you to command and control the power of water. Nya can also do water Spinjitzu and water Airjitzu. This element dose have a relationship with ice. Water correspond with the colour light blue. Energy Energy is the element used by Lloyd. This element allow you to shoot energy balls and beams and moving mountains using the power of energy. Lloyd can also energy spinjitzu and energy airjitzu. This element dose have a relationship with Golden Power. Energy corresponds with the colour green. Golden Power Golden Power is the element formerly used by Lloyd. A user of golden power is able to shoot golden blasts, golden rays, golden spinjitzu, and summon the golden dragon. Golden Power corresponds with the colour gold. Creation Creation is the element used by Master Wu. He can create objects with Spinjitzu and can also summon the Creation Dragon. Creation corresponds with the colour pale gold. Destruction Destruction is the element used by Lord Garmadon. It associates with the colour purple. Destruction allows the user to disintegrate objects with Spinjitzu. They can also create darker versions of the four main elements(fire, lightning, earth, ice) but only dark lightning was shown. Metal Metal is the elements used by Karloff. It associates with the colour grey. The user is able to turn his of her body into completely metal. Mind "Never underestimate the power of the mind." This was said by Sensei Garmadon while watching a battle engaging between the master of the mind(Neuro) and the master of Nature(Bolobo) Neuro is the master of the mind. He can read other people's minds and predict what they are planning and can also send messages in someone's brain. Nature Nature is the element used by Bolobo. It has the power to trap enemies with vines and can control plants. Bolobo wields the staff known as the Staff of Nature which can manipulated plants. Time Time was the element used by Acronix and Krux. This element branches off into four different abilities; Pause, which allows the user to temporarily pause time around them or just pause select people, Slo-Mo, which creates a sphere of energy around a person or object causing them to be slowed down, Fast Forward, which can be used to speed ones self up, and Reverse, which can be used to reverse time to a certain moment or just a person/object. When Acronix and Krux attempted to use their powers on Wu and Garmadon, the four abilities of Time were absorbed by the time blades. Amber Wind Form Speed Light Shadow Smoke Poison Sound Darkness Notes * Each Elemental Power can allow the user to summon their very own Elemental Dragons. Gallery Season1FireSpin.png|Fire JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Lightning ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Earth ZaneSeason2IntroGif.gif|Ice NyaTruePotential.png|Water New Lloyd.gif|Energy GoldenPower.png|Golden Power WuGivingOutfits.gif|Creation SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Destruction Karloff Kai.jpg|Metal Mind37.png|Mind Nature.png|Nature LightUse.png|Light SHADOW.png|Shadow FormSkylor.png|Form Dark.png|Darkness Poison.png|Poison SoundSymbol.png|Sound Amber.png|Amber JayWind.png|Wind Speed.jpg|Speed SMOKE.png|Smoke Gravity3.png|Gravity HoTTimePowers.jpeg|Time Category:Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Time Category:Wind Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Form Category:Mind Category:Metal Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Sound Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Imagination Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017